An Honest Mistake
by N.H.S
Summary: (COMPLETE with 17 chapters.) When Shawn decides to visit an old friend, things get more serious than he had hoped for, and something happens that may change his life forever. First time fanfic. 2nd chapter barely PG-13, and the rest PG.
1. Default Chapter

_An Honest Mistake:_

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Disney, who owns the rights to "Boy Meets World". I took creative license elaborating on the barely-established character of Stacey, and changed her role a bit. She does not, however, belong to me. I may also have changed room arrangements from the way they were in these certain points in the show. This was for my benefit only, so that the story would work the way I wanted it to. Please do not criticize me for my lack of knowledge on this, as this is not legitimate.

So, this is my first ever fanfic. (Seriously.) I never thought I'd be doing this, but the idea came to me one night and I thought up the whole story in my head. I'd love to know what you like about the story, but constructive criticism is just as welcome.

The story is entirely finished, though I may make a sequel. The chapters are short, as is the story, and they will be coming to you in installments of 3. Read, review, and enjoy!

N.H.S.


	2. Getting Away and Wondering Why

_Getting Away and Wondering Why_

"I'm going out," Shawn said, opening the apartment door.

"Where to?" Jack asked, looking up for a brief second from his English paper.

"George," Shawn replied. "An old friend from the trailer park," he added, knowing it would validate the lie.

Jack nodded and returned to his laptop.

Shawn pressed the elevator button, and fumbled through his jean pockets to find his car keys. The elevator door opened, and he stepped inside.

He leaned back against the wall. What was he doing? He hadn't even talked to Stacey in five years. He had had a dream last night about her. He just remembered her face, and that was enough to coax his out of the apartment to go visit her. He was an impulsive guy. These sorts of things didn't really have reasons.

He sighed in relief at the sight of the empty lobby. He didn't want to have to explain where he was going to anyone else, especially not Angela. He knew without a doubt that she wouldn't understand why, despite his friendly intentions.

Silently, he walked out onto the sidewalk, and found his car. Jack's father, his stepfather, had given it to him. He had refused it at first, but then thought better of it after he realized he honestly needed a car badly, and would never be able to pay for it himself.

Shawn jammed the key into the lock and opened the door. The drive to Stacey's house was only twenty minutes. He would have time to think of a logistical reason why he was coming to visit her on the way.


	3. The Mistake

_The Mistake_

The minutes ended too soon. Shawn parked his car in front of the office trailer, and quickly made his way through the stretches of trailers. He prayed that her house would still be where he left it, but if it wasn't, the new owners would know where she was, and he would drive to California if he had to to find her.

He didn't have to. He neared the house, and it had not changed a bit.

Shawn walked up to the door, and knocked. A woman of twenty-one answered. _Is she really that old?_ Shawn thought, as he looked at her tiny frame. She hadn't changed a bit, either, though her hair color was slightly darker, he speculated.

"May I help you?" she asked, clinging to the screened door.

Shawn said nothing, but he looked up and smiled slightly at her.

"Shawn?" she questioned. "Is that you?"

He nodded in reply.

"Please come in. I was just about to make some coffee," she said, pushing open the glass door, and letting the two doors close behind both of them.

Shawn seated himself on the sofa. He looked over at Stacey, who was standing in the kitchen, and said, "I'll have some."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she began, and poured an extra cup. "I'm not used to you liking coffee, you know. You were only thirteen last time I saw you."

"I know." Shawn sighed, and took the cup from her. "It's been a long time."

"So," Stacey said, sitting in the chair opposite Shawn, "How've you been?"

"I got into Pennbrook."

"That's good," Stacey replied, taking a sip of her coffee. Shawn was glad she did not ask him to embellish further. No one had been more surprised than he, and he still didn't know how he had gotten in.

"And you?" he asked, returning the query.

"Same old stuff," she answered, shifting slightly in her seat. "I'm still workin' at the diner. They made me assistant manager. A little more money's comin' in, which is always good."

After this, there was an awkward silence. Stacey broke it.

"Shawn, I can't pretend to act like you comin' here is normal. It's not. I don't know why you didn't even call me once in the last five years, and yet here you are, at my house. What made you come?"

"I don't know, Stacey," he answered honestly. "But I will tell you that me not talking to you had nothing to do with you. It was me. My mom left that year, and then my dad. I've always felt at home here, but after a while I didn't want to hang around here and be reminded of how screwed up my life was. I'm sorry. I know I should have at least called you. But I thought that maybe leaving it at our last meeting, maybe I would forget about you. Maybe you would forget about me. It didn't work out that way. I guess that's why I'm here." Shawn finished the last drop of his coffee, and cleared a space on the side table for it.

"Oh, I'll take that," Stacey offered, getting up and moving towards Shawn.

"No. I'll get it," he said, and made his way to the sink.

Quietly, Stacey turned on the water. Shawn handed her his cup, and she placed them both under the water.

Looking at Shawn, she said, "Whatever reason you decided to come here, I'm glad you did." She turned off the water, and returned to Shawn's gaze. Slowly, she inched towards him. Shawn could do nothing as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

She broke away, and tried to read Shawn's expression. He looked surprised, but she couldn't tell if he was displeased. She kissed him again, this time harder and more passionately. She felt Shawn's arms around her waist and neck, and she kissed harder.

They walked backwards, and they fell onto the sofa. Shawn had not opened his eyes the whole time. He wanted desperately to stop, but he couldn't. When he noticed Stacey was no longer on top of him, he forced his eyes open.

She had taken off her shirt. Shawn's breathing quickened. This was where he should pry her off, tell her that he was in love, tell her he could never be in a relationship like this with her. But he didn't.


	4. Dawning

_Dawning_

Shawn awoke that morning shivering. He blindly searched for his blanket, when he realized there wasn't one. He turned and saw the sleeping figure of Stacey next to him, and the previous night's events began to dawn on him.

Without thinking, he got up, silently retrieved his clothes, and changed. He was about to head out the door, when he heard her soft voice.

"Shawn? Where are you going?"

"Listen Stacey," he replied angrily. "Last night was a huge mistake. I don't love you, I never have. I don't know why it even happened."

And with that he was out the door.


	5. Lies

_Lies_

Shawn could hardly think about anything else as he drove numbly down the highway. How could he have let this happen? There were about a hundred times during the course of the night when he could have stopped himself, talked some sense into himself. But he didn't have much of that, and that was why he was in this situation.

Shawn reached the apartment, and looked up at the window. It was dark. Maybe Jack was still asleep, and hadn't even noticed he was gone. Perhaps this was it. He would never talk to anyone about this, and it would be like it had never happened.

Shawn stepped inside the apartment. Cautiously, he made his way to his room.

"Where've you been, Shawn?" Jack was sitting crouched on the sofa, and he didn't look at his brother.

"George's, like I said," Shawn responded dumbly. "He said I could spend the night."

"I'm not stupid," Jack countered, getting up from his seat. "You were with a girl, weren't you?"

Shawn hadn't expected this. "Are you serious?" He tried to act as genuine as he could. He'd never been very good at pretending.

Jack nodded, his hands folded across his chest.

"You don't even know me," Shawn yelled, and slammed the door on his brother's face.

He staggered onto his bed and began to cry. He never cried, not about anything, but in this situation, crying seemed like the only logical thing to do.


	6. More Lies

_More Lies_

"Aren't you going to get that?" Angela asked, nodding her head towards the ringing phone.

Shawn kissed her.

"I'm serious, Shawn," she said, laughing.

Shawn kissed her once more, and hurried to catch the last ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Shawn, this is Stacey."

"Umm..." Shawn stumbled. "Why are you calling?"

There was a dead silence on the other end.

"Hello?" Shawn repeated, although at that second he heard a small sob. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, God," Shawn whispered into the phone. His heart was beating violently against his chest. He wouldn't be surprised if Angela heard it.

Shawn looked over at her.

"Is everything all right, Shawn?" Angela asked.

Shawn nodded, and put the phone back to his ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked Stacey.

"Yes," she answered, still crying. "I took a test, I went to the doctor. It was positive. I'm having your baby, Shawn."

Shawn's head began to spin. This couldn't be happening. He was eighteen. He couldn't be a father.

"I really need you here," Stacey pleaded, her voice clearing up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he said, and before she could say anything else, he added, "I'll have to call you back later."

Angela walked over to him, and hugged him around the waist as he hung up the phone. "What was that about?" she asked.

Another lie. "My cousin died. I have to go to his funeral this week."

Angela released her grip and looked up at Shawn. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Were you two close?"

Shawn nodded. "We were once, but we stopped talking a few years ago." A little slice of truth always made a lie seem more reasonable. "I'm sorry, Angela, but I'm not feeling very well. Mind if I rest a bit?"

"Not at all. Topanga's probably worried about me, anyway." She reached up, pecked him on the cheek, and left.

He grabbed the phone, and closed his bedroom door.

"Cory," he said into the speaker, "You need to come over."


	7. His Side

_His Side_

Cory was at the door within five minutes. Shawn opened the door and looked solemnly into the face of his best friend.

Cory said nothing, as he usually did at times like this, but he made his way to a seat. He wasn't foolish. He knew something was wrong.

"I got a girl pregnant," Shawn said simply. He glanced back at Cory. He looked both shocked and disappointed.

"Angela, right?" Cory asked shakily.

Shawn shook his head. "You remember Stacey Clinton? You met her a few years ago."

Frankly, Cory didn't want to remember. "Shawn, how could you let this happen?"

"I don't know, Cory," he replied, exasperated. "I went to visit her about a month ago, just to see how she was doing. I don't even know why. We were sitting in her trailer, and we got up to put our coffee cups away, and she kissed me. Next thing I knew we were on the sofa, and she had her shirt off..." He droned off. "I didn't even try to stop her."

"Do you love her?" Cory inquired anxiously.

"No!" Shawn began to raise his voice. He wasn't mad at anyone but himself. "I told her it meant nothing."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Then you can tell Angela."

Shawn was on his feet with this remark. "You're not serious? She'd kill me, you know that. It'll completely ruin our relationship."

"Shawn, when I kissed Lauren, I didn't tell Topanga. That was an even bigger mistake than kissing her in the first place."

"Cory, you just kissed her. What I did doesn't even begin to compare with that," Shawn protested.

"Shawn," Cory began calmly, "do you love Angela?"

"More than anything," Shawn replied, slumping back into his chair.

"Then you know you could never live your whole life with that kind of guilt. Not telling her something like this could really hurt your relationship in the long run, even more than if you told her now."

Shawn knew his friend was right. He would tell Angela tomorrow. That would give him a few hours to prepare for her reaction. But all he could think about that night, as he turned restlessly in his bed, was what life would be like without her.


	8. The Explanation

_The Explanation_

Shawn watched Angela in pain as he recounted the story to her. She sat silently beside him until he finished where he had left off with Cory. She could figure the rest out.

"Angela," he said, taking her trembling hands, "she called me yesterday and told me she was pregnant. And the worst part about it is that I lied to you. There was no dead cousin. I didn't want to have to face you, knowing you would never be able to forgive me."

Angela's eyes were glistening with tears. "How could you do this to me, Shawn?" she cried, pulling away from his grasp.

"It meant nothing," Shawn insisted.

"Nothing? Shawn, you don't do things like that and say they mean nothing. It had to have meant something," Angela retorted, turning away from her boyfriend.

"Angela, you have to believe me. If I only knew one thing, it would be this, that you are the only thing that has ever made sense to me. I love you more than anyone in the world. I always have."

"I love you too," she choked. "But I've always wanted to be the person you shared that experience with. I wanted to be the first person who truly loved you. I wanted to be the one you'd spend the rest of your life with. You always said the same thing. I guess neither of us are getting what we want."

Hiding her sobs with her hands, she ran out the door, and left Shawn sitting alone on the couch.


	9. Her Side

_Her Side_

Topanga was sitting on her bed when her roommate came in.

"What's the matter, Angela?" She put her arms around her friend. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Shawn slept with another girl," Angela said. "She's having his baby."

Topanga looked at Angela carefully. "_Our_ Shawn?"

"Yep," Angela replied, wiping off her face. "I should have known he's just like every other guy."

"But he's not," Topanga protested. "He'd never try to hurt you."

"Well, it's too late for that," she added, laughing off the insanity of the situation. "You know, I was sitting on his couch when she called. I should have known. God, I can't believe I didn't realize it then." Angela's eyes began to well up with tears again.

"Don't blame yourself, for any of this," Topanga said softly.

Angela nodded, but right now she was so desperate for advice, that she would have agreed to anything the girl said.

"What did Shawn say? About everything, I mean." Topanga walked over to her bedside table, and retrieved a box of tissues. She handed them to Angela.

"Said it meant nothing, of course," Angela replied, blowing gently into the tissue. "Told me he loved me."

"Did he mean it?"

"I don't know," Angela answered, falling back onto the bed. "I would have believe him once. He said he'd never lie to me. But he kept the truth about his visit from me, and I don't know if I could ever trust him again."

"What did you say to him, when he told you?"

Angela sighed. "I don't remember. I ran away so quickly..." Her voice trailed off as she stared intently at the ceiling.

"It sounds to me like you haven't finished talking," Topanga concluded.

Angela shot up. "What else is there to talk about, Topanga? Our relationship is over, and you know it. How could you possibly even suggest that?"

"Listen, when Cory went behind my back with Lauren, I thought at first I could never forgive him. It took me a long time to get over."

"Topanga, staying up the whole night talking is forgivable. Even a kiss is forgivable. But sex, it's not just something I can erase from my head."

"Angela, if this helps at all, we both know that Shawn is far more..." She paused, searching for the word. "physical than Cory. Perhaps he was just conveying his emotions in a different way."

"What was he trying to 'convey', do you think? Because I know it has nothing positive to do with me." Angela threw the tissue down on the floor.

Topanga did not respond.

"Why did you decide to go back to Cory?" Angela asked more calmly, reaching down and stuffing the tissue in her pocket.

"I had to decide which was more important- Cory's mistake or our love. Ultimately, that's what you'll have to do." Topanga got up and left the apartment.


	10. Last Thing On Earth

A/N: I recently realized what a novel idea an author's note is. Anyway, since I only have a few more chapters left, I might be updating with between 1-3 chapters. This time, I think only one. Just to see what you guys think of it. I was particularly nervous about this chapter, which is why it took me so long to update. As usual, tell me what you think:

_Last Thing On Earth_

Shawn picked up the phone and headed to his room. The last thing on earth he wanted to do was face Stacey again, but he knew it was right.

He fished through his drawers until he found an old composition notebook. He searched for her number and slowly dialed it in.

_Ring_.

Maybe she wouldn't answer.

_Ring_.

Maybe he had dreamed all of this.

_Ring_.

"Hello?"

"Stacey, this is Shawn. I know I hung up on you the other day, but my girlfriend was in the room."

"Did you tell her?" she questioned.

"Yes, just a while ago," Shawn replied. "And that's what I need to talk to you about."

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I wish I could go back in time, and make it so that it never happened. But I can't. All I can do is assure you that it meant nothing to me. Stacey, you know I can sometimes be impulsive with my emotions. That's exactly what happened. And nothing more. I really care about you. I always have cared for you, like an older sister. But I don't love you. I've never loved anyone until I met Angela. She was the only reason I could wake up every morning and know that the world was still spinning the way it always has. I love her. That's all there is to it. But now that I've ruined my relationship with her, I don't know what else I have to live for."

"I'm sorry, Shawn," Stacey said solemnly. "It was all my fault."

"No," Shawn insisted. "It was just as much my fault."

"Anyway," Stacey began, her voice growing stronger, "I don't want you to have to decide what to do 'til the baby comes. It'll be better that way. And it'll give you some more time to think. Ok, Shawn?"

He nodded absentmindedly, but said into the phone: "I'll visit you as much as I can. Goodbye."

And he hung up.

"Did you mean it?"

Shawn spun around. "What?"

"Did you mean it? Everything you said about loving me."

"Angela, when did you get here?" Shawn asked, slowly approaching her.

She backed away. "You didn't answer my question."

"Of course," he reassured her. "I'm not foolish enough to lie to you again."

"Shawn, you could never know how hurt I feel." Angela moved in closer.

"Maybe I don't know how you feel, Angela," Shawn responded, taking her hands and holding them tightly in his. "All I know is that I feel awful for having done this to you. And it's killing me."

"I know. But if, hypothetically, we get back together, we don't know what this is going to do to our relationship. No matter what you do or how any of us feel, you still have an obligation to that girl and your child. That's never going to change."

"I realize that." Shawn sighed. He looked straight into her eyes, but said nothing else.

"So I guess this is it," Angela said finally.

"I guess," Shawn replied, loosening his grip on Angela.

"Well, I should leave then." She smiled weakly.

"I'll never forget what you did for me, Angela," he said, and walked back into his room.

"Wait," Angela said. She walked up to him, took him by his shoulders, and pressed her lips against his.

Shawn's head spun as he closed his eyes and took in her touch.

She let go.

"What was that?" Shawn stammered.

"Your second chance," Angela answered.

"But..."

Angela put her finger to his lips and shook her head. "Too many important people have walked out of you in your life. I'm not going to be the next."

"But Angela..."

Angela interrupted again. "You know as well as I do that this is not going to be easy, but I care for you far too much to give up on us." She gently pushed a strand of hair out of his face and stroked the side of his cheek.

"I love you," she said at last. "I don't think I could ever really show it to you."

Shawn kissed her softly. "I think you already have."

A/N: Aww. How sweet. Maybe you think it's unrealistic, but I can't see it any other way. Maybe in the sequel, if there is one, this whole ordeal will cause further problems... For my 3 regular readers, thanks for commenting, and if anyone else is reading this and has not commented, please just jot down a quick thought. I would appreciate it a lot :)


	11. They're All Coming

_They're All Coming_

The phone rang.

Shawn answered. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Shawn, it's Stacey. I'm at the hospital."

His heart skipped a beat. "Are you, I mean, is it..."

"Yes, Shawn," Stacey replied, her tone hurried and infused with screams in the background.

"I'll be over as soon as I can."

He grabbed his keys, which were lying on the island. "Jack, Eric, I'm going to the hospital. I'll call you when it's over."

The two appeared in the doorway.

"We're going with you," Jack replied, grabbing his jacket off the rack. "I'm your big brother, after all." He put his shoulder around Shawn.

"Thanks," Shawn said quietly.

"And you're practically my brother," Eric noted. "I wouldn't miss this, knowing how important it is to you."

Shawn forced a smile.

They walked out of the apartment, and down to the student lounge. Cory, Topanga and Angela were sitting on the sofa when Shawn walked up to them.

"Stacey's in labor," he said.

"Isn't she early?" Topanga asked concernedly.

"Yeah. A few weeks," Shawn replied. "All we can do is pray she'll be okay." He turned to head out the door.

"Where are you going, Shawn?" Cory called after him.

Shawn stopped. "To the hospital, with Jack and Eric."

"You seriously think you were going to get away without me coming along?"

Shawn spun around. "Ok, not really," he answered.

"Good, because I'm your best friend and I'm definitely coming," Cory announced.

"Me, too," Topanga said, standing up.

Shawn stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"And me," Angela put in, smoothing out her skirt.

Shawn frowned, and walked over to her. "Are you sure? I mean, it's not going to be very comfortable for you."

"I know that," Angela replied. "I've known that all along. But despite who the mother is, it's still the birth of _your _child." She put her hand on his chest, stood on her toes, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Shawn looked into her eyes, then glanced around. "So I guess everyone's coming."


	12. Fathers, Uncles, and I Love You's

_Fathers, Uncles, and "I Love You's"_

The six of them made their way silently down the halls of the hospital. Shawn held Angela's hand the whole way, mostly for his own benefit.

When they got to the lobby, Shawn released his grip and sat down beside Angela on one of the tacky lobby chairs. "I love you," he said into her ear. "No matter what I decide today, that will never change. I don't know it makes any difference that I tell you every day in the exact same way."

"It does." Angela's lips curled up slightly. "And I love you too."

He stood up, bent over, and kissed her again, then walked away.

"I can't believe Shawn's gonna be a father," Cory breathed.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle," Jack remarked, looking over at Eric. "I'm too young!"

"Get over yourself, man," Eric replied.


	13. He's Family

_He's Family_

Shawn walked up to the information desk. "Can you tell me where Stacey Clinton is?"

The nurse punched her keyboard a few times, then looked up at him. "Friend or family?"

Shawn paused for a moment before replying. "Family," he answered.

The nurse leaned over the desk and pointed. "Room 301. Straight down the hall, six doors to the right."

Shawn nodded in response and disappeared down the hall. He found the right turn, when a bed rolled quickly past him.

He followed it until it wheeled into the delivery room.

One of the nurses turned around. "What do you need, son? Only family's allowed in here."

"I'm the father," said Shawn breathlessly.

The nurse studied Shawn. "Well, by all means. Come in."


	14. Not This Time

_Not This Time_

"So," he said, approaching his teacher's yard. "You hear the news?"

Feeny sighed. "Yes, Mr. Hunter. Your friend told me."

"Ah," Shawn responded, tapping nervously at the fence post. "What do you think of me now? Am I still a big screw-up to you?"

"Mr. Hunter, I have never thought of you as a 'screw-up'. But I am disappointed."

"As you should be," Shawn agreed. He watched as Feeny went back to his gardening. "Well, aren't you gonna teach me a lesson? Fail me?"

Mr. Feeny did not respond.

"A metaphor, an anecdote, anything?"

Mr. Feeny shook his head and set his shovel down. "For once, Mr. Hunter, you are on your own. I'm afraid this is a lesson you are going to have to discover yourself."

Shawn walked away from him.


	15. Joy and Sorrow

_Joy and Sorrow_

Eight months later, and he had nothing.

_I've failed you, Mr. Feeny, _Shawn thought as the bright colors of the garden slowly faded into the monotonous tone of the hospital room.

He ran his gaze over the entire room, and he shivered. He hated hospitals. They only reminded him of pain and death.

"Stacey, you're not trying hard enough," the doctor said patiently. "Now on my count..."

Shawn threw his head up to the ceiling.

"1...2...3..."

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered.

"4...5...6..."

A gust of wind blew through the trees outside. _No need for that, son. And love you._

"7...8...9..."

"I love you, Dad," Shawn replied.

The unmistakable cry of a baby echoed through the room. Shawn looked down to see his son in Stacey's arms.

"Our son," Stacey said, her face glistening with sweat.

Shawn pulled back the blanket and looked deep into the eyes of his child's face. "Hey," he said, feeling an unexplainable emotion of both joy and sorrow.

"Doctors say he's perfectly healthy as far as they can tell," Stacey continued.

A nurse bent over and picked up the baby. "We need to clean him up, get his weight, do some tests."

Shawn watched as they moved him into another room.

"Shawn, we need to talk now."

He turned around. "Oh, yeah. Of course."

Stacey pressed a button on the side of the bed. "That's better," she said. "They practically had me flat on my back."

"Stacey, what do you think we should do?" Shawn asked impatiently.

"I've already thought this over, and I think that you should stay where you are."

"What? I mean, are you sure?" Shawn's heart lighted.

"Yeah," Stacey replied slowly. "Out of the two of us, you're the one who's decided to get their life together. Shawn, you have a good education, an apartment, friends, and a girlfriend. That's more than I can say for myself."

"But..." Shawn began to protest again.

"I couldn't take that away from you. And besides, it would be wrong to make you stay with me if you don't love me. It wouldn't be very good for our son. One day I'll find someone who really cares for me. But I know who you truly care about. And it isn't me."

"Thank you, Stacey. You deserve to be so happy," he said, getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

As Shawn made his way through the glass door, he realized how deeply meant what he had just said to her.


	16. His Name

_His Name_

They pressed their heads against the glass.

"Where is he?" Cory questioned.

Shawn pointed. "The second one in the front."

Angela held onto Shawn. "What's his name?"

"Shawn," he answered. "Shawn Hunter Clinton."

THE END. Please continue on to bonus chapter :)


	17. Bonus Poem Chapter

I wrote this just the other night. It's a poem based on the chapter titles of the story, so I thought I'd add it in as a bonus chapter. I'm no poet, but you're still open to give constructive criticism.

_Last Thing on Earth:_

Getting away and wondering why:

Head against the wall

Mind somewhere else

The mistake:

Happened so fast

Hurt so much

Dawning:

Sun streams through the window

Clouds settle on reality

Lies:

Never hoped he'd be the one

Always knew he would

More lies:

She told him the truth

He thought he could hide it

His side:

Friends know who we are

When we lose ourselves

The explanation:

Door left open

Life closes in around him

Her side:

Said it meant nothing

They all say that

Last thing on earth:

World spins for a second

Love is full of second chances

They're all coming:

Wanted to do it on his own

Knew he'd never be alone

Fathers, uncles and "I love you's":

Different way of looking at things

Still the same person

He's family:

So slow to say it

So quick to find her

Not this time:

Only lesson to learn in life

Is that life is full of lessons

Joy and sorrow:

Colors fade into gloom

But all this melts away at the sound of

His name


End file.
